The Mystery of a Smile
by LunaStories
Summary: When a mysterious man in an airplane falls out of the sky, the Straw-hat crews' perfectly normal day is interrupted. I can't tell any more because it will ruin the mystery suprise at the end! So read it if you want to know the suprise xD Since no one has ever made a story about Robin's smile before, I think, I decided to be the first :3 Warnings: Little bit of Zoro/Sanji


**A/N: I'm procrastinating on my other stories again… I'm very sorry T_T But I wanted to get this out of my head so…enjoy the read? xD By the way, I will try to update The Fruit of Your Dreams soon but I can't guarantee anything, I already used a lot of my time to make this story…Since I also have school during summer break (Which I'm on right now) I don't exactly have breaks :/ Well, anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Warnings: Poor attempts at humor and slight ZoroxSanji (There's only like, one scene)**

The Mystery of a Smile

It was any normal day on the Thousand Sunny. Luffy was attempting to steal food, Usopp just exploded himself, Franky is being the usual pervert, Brooke was asking Nami if he could see her panties… Yes, it was a perfectly normal day on the Thousand Sunny. Until the sky suddenly formed a vortex, that is.

Nami stared in bewilderment at the sudden vortex that had appeared in the sky, she knew that this was not natural because if it was she would have known right away. This was definitely not weather problems and it was beyond her control. Though they were almost directly under the vortex she confirmed that it was no threat to them since it only seemed to only make a whole in the sky.

Usopp, who had finally cleaned the remains of the explosion off, gapped and used his goggles to zoom in on the vortex…only to see a giant green flying thing falling towards them. There was smoke coming out of the back end of it and he widened his eyes. He screamed, "There's something coming toward us! It must be here to get the great Captain Usopp!" he then scrambled for cover behind the rail of the helm (Though that technically doesn't really help much).

Of course, Chopper, who had also come out of the infirmary to see what the commotion was about, looked at Usopp with sparkly eyes and said, "Really?"

By this time, everyone had stopped what they were doing and had gathered at the helm to see the strange object flying toward them.

Nami was panicking and said "Hurry, someone stop it or else it will hit the ship!"

"Yosh!" exclaimed Luffy as he started swinging his arm in preparation. "I'll hit it away!"

"Wait; there may be someone inside of that thing." Robin sprouted a hand on Luffy's and stopped him.

"What do you mean inside of it? All I see is a giant green thing." replied Zoro who had crossed his arms staring coolly at the object that was getting closer and closer.

"I agree with Robin." said Franky as he lifted his sunglasses to look up at the object more clearly. "I can confidently say that the thing is hollow on the inside so it might have someone inside."

"Yo ho ho ho!" Cackled Brooke as he took off his top hat and bowed. "I say we listen to Franky, he has more experience in this field of things."

As the crew was having a small argument about what should be done, Sanji lit a cigarette and calmly said "You guys do know that the thing is about to hit us right?"

Everyone stopped what they were about to say when they saw that, indeed, the thing was about to crash onto the lawn.

"Don't you dare touch my SUPERRR lawn!" yelled Franky as he took off the skin on his right hand and pointed it at the rapidly descending object. "Strong Ri-"

Franky was just about to release his fist when Robin stepped in front of him, crossed her arms and said "_Trienta Fleur!_" A net formed from the mast to a nearby railing and Robin caught the object just before it hit the lawn. After the fall was buffered, Robin put her arms down and the net disappeared in a flurry of petals; the green object lightly bumped onto the ground.

There was silence throughout the ship and the crew looked at each other, unsure of whether to approach the thing or not. Finally, Zoro was pushed forward to inspect the thing and after a quick glare at the cook who had pushed him, he walked toward the object cautiously; with one hand on his swords.

Before Zoro could walk closer, a door opened on the side and out stepped a middle aged man with a very fluffy beard. He coughed as smoke poured out of the same place he had just come out of.

Everyone immediately raised an eyebrow and cocked their heads to the side with a big question mark on their head. The crew all had the same thought and for once, even Robin was baffled: What was a man doing in a green monster thing?

The man recovered and looked around in bewilderment, when his eyes met Zoro's though; he took a step back and had a terrified look on his face. Who wouldn't be when Zoro looked so menacing?

Sanji stepped up to Zoro and pulled him back with the rest of the crew. "Stop it. You're scaring the poor guy with your ugly mug." Zoro only glared in return since now didn't seem like the time to start one of their fights.

Robin walked up to the frightened man and smiled, then said "I'm sure you have many questions and so do we, but maybe we should talk about this someplace more comfortable…?" She glanced at Sanji and, understanding what she meant, he went ahead to the galley to prepare some drinks.

The man nodded and smiled gratefully before following Robin who had started toward the galley. The rest of the crew also followed close behind.

By the time they reached the galley and went inside, Sanji had already finished preparing ten steaming cups of tea and had set them around the table. Everyone went to their respective seats and drank their tea, waiting for the man to speak.

The man practically pounced on his cup and drank all of it thirstily. He sighed in content and proceeded to speak "I apologize for my earlier rudeness but my throat was very parched from the flight here and I couldn't speak well. I see that you are not bad people." At this, he smiled around at everyone warmly and Sanji took his cup and refilled it. After murmuring a thank you to Sanji, to took a sip of the tea and continued speaking "You may call me Leo. I am an artist. A painter to be exact and I was flying my airplane looking at the view when all of a sudden I was sucked into that vortex and ended up here."

"An airplane…" mumbled Luffy, and then his eyes lit up with hunger. "Is it edible? Is it good tasting?" He continued asking as his drool made a puddle on the floor.

"No, of course not." chuckled Leo with good humor. "You fly in it."

The crew looked at each other confused and Robin voiced their confusions "You mentioned flying, and a…airplane you call it? Is this airplane that green thing you flew in on?"

Leo seemed surprised and stared at the crew in astonishment. "Why yes, are you saying you don't know what an airplane is?" He asked, incredulous and seemed to think that their confusion was a joke.

But when everyone just stared back at him seriously, he cleared his throat and continued "Well, I guess some places just don't have them…Well you see, an airplane is basically an aircraft that we humans can fly. This way, we can fly and travel farther distances."

"So…about this 'we', are they also from where you came from? Where DID you come from?" asked Sanji asked he continued sucking on his cigarette.

"Oh yes, sorry for not mentioning it before, but I'm from Italy. And you guys are from…?"

Again, everyone looked at him in confusion until Nami decided to ask "So…which sea did you come from exactly?"

Now it was Leo's turn to look confused, he answered with another question. "What do you mean sea? Do you mean like the Pacific Ocean or Atlantic Ocean?"

Confusion was practically thick enough to cut through as it flooded the air with its scent.

"D-Don't tell me you're an alien." Trembled Usopp as he stood up and tried to creep away inconspicuously from the man (But was failing badly).

"No! Of course not!" Chuckled the Leo and Usopp gave a sigh of relief before he sat down in his chair again.

"So…if you're not an alien then what are you?" asked Robin as she looked Leo up and down making him uncomfortable. "You look human enough to me."

"Okay, wait hold on." Leo raised a hand to stop anyone else who wanted to say anything. "This is Earth right?" The crew nodded and waited for him to continue. "Then what country is this?"

The crew looked at each other in confusion until Robin said "If you mean by sea then you are on the Grand Line. You do know what that is right?"

His face of confusion answered everything.

"Okay…" continued Robin as she tried to sort this out in terms the man would understand. "It seems that you seem to be from somewhere else, as in another dimension. Otherwise you would have to be a hermit not to know what the Grand Line is. Though with your advanced technology, there is no way that can be true…" Robin then proceeded to explain the way the world was, the different seas, and the danger of the Grand Line. "…so basically, you have landed in an extremely dangerous place populated by pirates." finished Robin with a huff as she was a little out of breath.

"Wait, so you're telling me I'm in another dimension?" asked Leo who seemed overwhelmed by where he had ended up.

"Yes." answered Robin equally weary. "It can't be another world because both or our worlds are called Earth so it must be different dimensions."

"Are you guys pirates?" asked Leo who just seemed more tired by the second.

"Yes." answered Zoro simply.

Leo visibly paled and his eyes widened in fear.

Seeing this, Sanji quickly said "But don't worry we're good pirates, or as good as they go." Sanji chuckled at this. "We don't murder, rob, or pillage unless they attack us first or they are bad people."

Leo calmed down and color returned to his cheeks as his body relaxed from the tense state they were in. "Good pirates…Never thought I would see the day that would happen."

"We couldn't agree less with you." said Nami as she smiled, remembering how she had also thought that all pirates were evil but was proved wrong by the Straw-hat pirates.

"Anyways, if I'm in another dimension then how do I get back?"

"Well," replied Robin who was ever the wise person. "I think you can go back through that vortex in the clouds. It seems to be a portal of some sort and I'm sure if you fixed that airplane or yours you can fly back through the portal. I'm sure the rest of us would be more than happy to take a break and lay anchor here until you fix your airplane." The crew nodded in agreement and gave encouraging smiles to Leo. Robin understood the feeling of losing a home to return to and she wanted to help Leo as much as she can so that it didn't happen to him too; but of course, Robin smiled at this thought, she now had a new home…

Thus it was decided that Leo was to stay while Franky helped him fix his airplane. Unfortunately, this 'airplane' thing was new to everyone so even Franky had to take his time to fix it…

xxxxxx

It had been three days since Leo had joined them. While he was there, he had told them many tales of the world he lived in and everyone was amazed at the advanced world Leo lived in. His stories even rivaled the Great Captain Usopp's ("Hey!" cried Usopp out indignantly. "Those are not stories! They're all true!"). Today was the mark of the fourth day and the crew could see that Franky was almost done. He had told them that he would be done by midday, and true to his word, at midday he came out onto deck carrying the airplane looking as good as new. Everyone crowded around it to look at the strange contraption in awe, even Robin walked over to it and gave it a few scrutinizing looks. She still did not understand how that hunk of metal could fly and was greatly intrigued by it.

That night, the crew threw a goodbye party for Leo and even Sanji and Robin drank until they had a nice blush on their cheeks.

"It was nice knowing you." hiccupped Sanji as he laid an arm around Leo's shoulders and smiled at him. Zoro growled at this and chugged his drink before dragging Sanji to the galley.

Leo, who had learned all about their fights while he had been on the ship, stared nervously at Sanji and Zoro's retreating backs and said to Robin who was sitting with him "Are you sure they will be all right like that? What if Zoro kills him with Sanji in this vulnerable state?"

"Don't worry." replied Robin chuckling as if she knew something that he didn't know. "They like each other too much for that."

"What do you mean?" asked Leo, as confused as any other person who has ever had a conversation with Robin.

She only smiled and continued drinking her wine; but just in case they really were trying to kill each other, she crossed her arms and used her powers to look into the galley…only to find that they were going at each other like the energy bunny on steroids and energy drinks. She watched for a little while longer but the moans and growls were too much for her wine-induced brain so she retreated.

She silently put her arms down and Leo, who had noticed this whole exchange, looked at her quizzically. At that moment, Robin mumbled "Took them long enough." and then smiled that mysterious smile of hers. Leo eyes widened comically as he saw that radiant smile and thought, _This is what I want! This is what I have been searching for! _before promptly passing out from too much beer.

Robin saw that Leo was passed out so she sprouted some hands and carried him to the boy's bunkroom couch where he had been sleeping on for the past three days.

She covered him in a blanket and just before slipping out the door, she quietly said "Good Night."

xxxxxx

The next morning was a sad one for Leo was returning back to his own dimension.

The crew waved goodbye with their handkerchiefs as Leo climbed into his airplane and prepared for take off. Right before he flew into the vortex, he screamed down "Thank you for everything! I can not begin to explain how much you guys helped me! Thank you!" and he flew into the vortex that closed behind him with a pop and the sky returned to normal.

Everyone stood there for a moment longer before returning to their daily activities.

Robin smiled another mysterious smile of hers when she saw that Zoro had taken Sanji's hand in his as Zoro walked to the Galley, following him. A cute blush formed on both of them as they both looked the other way to avoid catching the other's eye.

_Well…_ thought Robin as she went to her chair on the deck to read her book. _Seems that everything will turn up all right…_

xxxxxx

_In a certain bedroom in Italy…_

Leo woke up with a jolt and looked around in bewilderment. _Where was…_ But his thought trailed off when he realized that the crew was not with him and that he was in his room again. _Seems that was all a dream…_ thought Leo in disappointment as he stood up and stretched before walking to a painting in the middle of his room. _I should finish this painting…_

He picked up a paintbrush and poised it over where the mouth was supposed to be. He had asked a woman he knew to be his model for this painting but she didn't have the smile he was looking for. So he had left a space there, searching for the perfect smile. He had not slept in days and the dream plus the rest helped him a lot.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up in excitement when he remembered Robin's smile in his dream. He hurriedly painted it onto the painting and afterwards, he stood back to admire his work.

_Perfect. _He thought with a satisfied and content smile. _This painting seems to hold a lot of potential…_

xxxxxx

_Indeed, Leo's painting did have a lot of potential, for it was later known far and wide throughout the world for the mysterious smile the painting sported._

_The name of the painting? _

_Mona Lisa._

_The full name of Leo?_

_Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci. Or for short, Leonardo da Vinci._

_**fin**_

**A/N: So? How was it? Did you guys like my idea? xD So the truth of Mona Lisa was that Robin saw Zoro and Sanji going at it like bunnies in heat in the summer and she smiled. Leonrdo later used this as the smile for the painting of Mona Lisa. Lol. Twisted Idea I know, but I really wanted to write it :D Well, please review and stuff, and I don't own Leonardo or Mona Lisa! About him being able to speak Japanese, he didn't. It was a dream so there is no logic. This also applies to the fact that he didn't seem disturbed by Brooke, Chopper, Franky, ect. Also, I'm not sure if airplanes were even invented yet at that time but let's just say they were. xD**


End file.
